


No! Everything is Promised!

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Alternate Universe and Ending [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Violence, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The battle against Shido's Shadow takes a turn for the worst when he's somehow granted more power thanks to his cognition. The Phantom Thieves get it bad with Joker and Queen being the only ones still standing. But as the light seems dim, a fabled dead man returns for what he sought for a long time ago.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Alternate Universe and Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897186
Kudos: 9





	No! Everything is Promised!

**Author's Note:**

> Business and tiredness are the reason this was delayed. So sorry for those of you wanting a Shumako fanfic yesterday but did didn't get it. Hope this satisfies you.

The Phantom Thieves are finally after the Shadow of Masayoshi Shido, the man that was responsible for Ren Amamiya's sentence and ruined his life. No matter what, they had to win this fight, for the sake of those who had a mental shutdown, Joker's sake and the sake of Goro Akechi, which died when he tried to get rid of the Phantom Thieves. They sent the calling card the other day and were now after Shido's Treasure.

They reached where Shido's Shadow was and sure enough, he wouldn't let them take his Treasure without a fight. So they took hin on in the home stretch of their thief lives. They absolutely could not lose this battle!!

After an battle against Shido's Shadow in a gold lion statue that morphed every now and then, they had Shido on the ropes with no where to go. And so, their leader spoke to him...

"The game is over, Shido. There's no way you can stop us." Joker said.

"You cocky little......wait.......I feel like I've seen you before somewhere." Shido said.

"Of course you wouldn't fully remember, because you were drunk and it was so dark. But I remember you very well." Joker said.

Then, it hit Shido.....

"Wait....it's you! That boy who tried to stop me when I was with that woman!!" Shido said.

"Ren Amamiya. But here, you can call me Joker." Joker said.

"How would I know that you and I would cross paths yet again? After all, you're still the bad guy in that scenario." Shido said.

"Yeah? Well that's gonna change! When we take your Treasure!!" Skull said.

"You had absolutely no right to do that to Joker!! Now you're gonna get what you deserve!" Panther said.

"We will take take your heart and the country by storm, Shido. You won't be able to stop us." Joker said.

"Hehehehe....."

"What's the matter? Are you admitting defeat?" Fox said.

"Well. I never expected you to amass to such power at your disposal, Amamiya. But petty children playing hero won't stop me from taking this country's place as Prime Minister!" Shido said.

"We'll see about that!" Joker said.

"Oh. Yes. You will. You all will see..."

Then, they saw something familiar. It was an aura. A red and black aura. Something they'd seen and known before. It finally hit them as Shido stood up again.

"Now.....taste the power of true justice!!!" Shido roared.

The red and black aura engulfed Shido as the Phantom Thieves watched it all. They stood there in horror.

"No...that power." Mona said.

"It's just like Akechi. He's used that power on himself." Oracle said.

"No way. You mean...." Skull said.

"Shido has the power to turn others psychotic?" Queen said.

"But I thought Akechi-kun's Persona was the only one with that kind of power." Noir said.

"How can this be!? We've been working towards changing this man's heart. Only for him to distort it even further!?" Fox said.

"Looks like it's something we just have to overcome and beat! Like we always do." Panther said.

'Akechi...this is your father...I wish you could see what a psychotic maniac he truly is...and yet you asked me to end it for you.' Joker thought.

"Die!!! Without further delay!!!" A distorted Shido's voice said.

He landed back where he and fallen. He glared at the Phantom Thieves. His body was now more muscular and his power was more vicious. It honestly set chills down their spines.

"Everyone. Hold nothing back." Joker said.

"Yeah!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Prepotrerous children! You will never defeat me!!!" Shido said, unleashing a massive energy wave that blew them back.

"Be careful! We have no idea what he's capable of in this state!!" Joker said.

"Here I come!!! For you, Amamiya!!!" Shido said, charging at Joker.

"Oberon!!" Joker said, summoning his Persona of choice.

"What's with the weak looking Persona!?" Shido said, taking a swing at Oberon.

He missed, due to Oberon' swift movements as the Persona flew behind him.

"Heat Wave!!" Joker commanded.

The Persona did what is was told and unleashed a massive attack that hit Shido directly.

But it didn't do a thing to him.

"No way! It didn't work!?" Joker said.

"What did I tell you, Amamiya? You will never defeat me!!!" Shido said, punching Joker very hard.

Joker was sent flying into the tail of the ship. The impact was so great, the ship shook violently.

"Joker!!!" Queen shouted.

"And so ends the tale of the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves." Shido said.

"This story is just beginning, Shido!!" Joker said, flying in with Norn at his side.

"How can this be!?" Shido said.

"Come on! Let's give him our power too! Skull said.

They all summoned their Personas along side Joker and charged at Shido.

"What a foolish game this is. You'll all die in the end. I suppose you're making this easier for me!!!!" Shido said, planting a fist in the ground.

That in turn caused a massive explosion that blasted everyone in the finsinity with. The whole of Shido's Palace felt the explosion as the ground shook very violently.

"So....it seems the game is over. But you are not yet finished." A voice said to Joker.

"This place..."

"O fabled Trickster, you must keep going. So many people are on the line. You mustn't forget those who you share bonds with are at risk as well." The voice of a girl said.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." The man said.

"I remember....."

"You must put your bonds together and forge a new unbreakable power that can rival no other. This I tell you in the most of your ernest defeat." Igor said.

"You're right. But that power may not be enough to beat Shido. He's gone completely insane." Joker said.

"If it may come to that, then you have nothing to fear, Trickster." Igor said.

"Huh?"

"For one of the Arcana that powers Persona has been fully awaken. You share a special bond with this one." Igor said.

"Special bond..."

"The Priestess Arcana..." Lavenza said.

"Makoto....."

“The bond you share with that of the Priestess Arcana had been made manifest. It's power with your Fool Arcana knows no bound. As do many others. However, this one seems to be your most cherished bond by far. Very interesting." Igor said.

"We.....made a promise. And I don't want to break that promise!" Joker said.

Then, a card with a Priestess Arcana floated into Joker's hand. He couldn't be more happy to see it.

"Oh my....this power...." Lavenza said.

Joker opened his other hand and the Fool Arcana appeared in it. He looked at his two cards.

"Are you ready, Trickster?" Igor asked.

"Yes. Show me.....my true power." Joker said.

"Very well. For you shall not regret what may be bestowed upon you." Igor said.

The cards in Joker's hands then began to glow. Igor nodded and Joker carefully began to bring the two cards together. They finally reached the other and shined brighted than anything ever done in the Velvet Room.

The result....was a card with both the Fool and Priestess Arcana present on it.

"Behold. The new power of the Priest Arcana." Igor said.

"Now.....let's see what we can do." Joker said.

His vision began to waver as he felt himself collapsing and falling asleep.

"Rgh....what happened?" Joker said.

He awoke to a horrible sight. His teammates were all unconscious and badly injured. It was a sight that he dreaded.

"Well. Look who came back so soon." Shido's voice said to Joker.

"I've had enough of your games, Shido. I'm taking you down for good." Joker said.

"Foolish boy. Accept your end with pride and don't get in my way!" Shido shouted and ran at Joker.

"Persona!!" Joker shouted as he summoned a new Persona.

"Eh!? What's that!?" Shido said.

Joker looked above him. He saw the newly formed Priest Arcana floating as he summoned his Persona. He smirked.

"Come forth!! Raoul!!!" Joker said.

The Arcana broke and gave birth to a Persona with a modern and steampunk design. Dressed in a vivid red Jacket with golden trims, mechanical wings made of leather and metal, topped with a red fedora, and equipped with long bladed heels. He looked kinda like Arsène as well.

Rauol stood behind Joker..

_"I am thou... Thou art I. I am Raoul. How delightful! You've awakened my true form. Very well, walk your chosen path without fear or mistake!"_

"You have some nerve standing up against me, Amamiya. And bringing a new Persona won't save you from your demise!!" Shido shouted.

"Heh. You know...it ain't just me." Joker said.

Shido then took a Freidyne to the back. He looked behind him and saw Queen alongside her Persona, Anat.

"Two Persona users are better than one." She said.

"What!? But were just...."

"It's thanks to the bond we share allowing us to stand and fight once more!" Joker said.

"Our bond is one that won't be broken, no matter what!" Queen said.

"All this talk about bonds and friendship is annoying me! Only the powerful can succeed in this messed up world!!!" Shido shouted and planted his fist in the ground once again.

"Don't count on that!" Joker said and directes Raoul at Shido.

It responded with Brave Blade that cancelled out Shido's attack.

"You.....You.....YOU DAMN BRATS KNOW HOW TO REALLY PISS ME OFF!!!!!" Shido shouted, sounding more psychotic.

"Be careful. The psychotic effects are only now kicking in." Joker told his Queen.

"Heheheh... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!!! You know what!? To hell with the elections! I'll just prove myself by killing you all! Then this country will be mine!!" Shido psychotically laughed.

"This guy's a maniac. Joker! Don't do anything reckless!" Queen said.

"Got it! Joker said. He then turned to Raoul.

"This is it, old pal. Let's show him our justice." He told him.

 _"Indeed we shall. I am always at your side. The time to strike had come. And we shall taketh his heart and save thine country."_ Raoul said.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Joker said.

Rauol and Anat both gave Shido a merge of Freidyne and Eigaon. It did damage, but not enough to ensure victory.

"You pieces of shit really should know not to mess with adults!" Shido said, smacking Joker into Queen.

"Damn. Got us good there." Joker said.

"But we'll get him better!" Queen said.

"Shut up and just die!!" Shido shouted and launched a massive energy sphere at them. They held each other waiting for the impact.

"LOKI!"

Only to have the sphere slipped in to by a familiar Persona. One that belong to someone out for revenge.

"Wait....but that's..."

"Well well. I didn't think I'd see you guys backed in a corner like this." A voice said.

"No way..."

"A-Akechi-kun!?"

The ace detective revealed himself, as alive and ready for killing. The appearance of said person surprised both Joker and Queen.

"How!? I thought you wanted me to..."

"We have a much bigger concern at the moment. In fact I'm a bit offended that you think so little of me that you'd expect me to be dead." Akechi said.

"You!" Shido said.

"Look at you. Abusing this cognitive world to your advantage. And not only that, you even managed to make yourself got psychotic with the power I lent you." Akechi said.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you were dead!?" Shido said.

"I guess you can say...." Akechi turned to the two and their Personas.

"I too have forged a bond with Joker..." He said.

"You traitor!!!" Shido yelled.

"So....you still on about that offer, Akechi? To help us change your father's heart?" Joker asked.

"If it only means that I get to settle our little score later." He replied.

"Of course." Joker said.

"You just stay by Queen's side. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. Leave the old man to me." Akechi said.

"You serious? You think you can take him?" Joker said.

"Heheh...I'd say it's simply personal principle that I repay my debt." Akechi said.

"Okay. Good luck, Akechi." Joker said.

"I'll need no luck." Akechi growled.

Joker fell back to his Queen and helped her up. He told her about Akechi's plan and for them to help only when necessary.

"You foolish boy. You dare oppose me!?" Shido yelled.

"Shido....no....Father...look what you've become. This distorted world had made you insane. And I....could do nothing but watch as you became more and more corrupted. But all changes today. Mother....and all those who died because of you. I will avenge them." Akechi said.

"You damn brat!!! Know your damn place!! Under my foot!!!" Shido roared.

"Desend!! Loki!!!" Akechi said and his Persona did just that.

Loki actually put of more of a fight for Shido. Akechi wanted nothing more than to change his father's fate. It was something that lend to his Person's awakening. But this time, he would use it to get his father back. And make him atone for his crimes.

"No cockiness can save you, boy! You'll end up dead again!!" Shido shouted.

'Damn. Loki's having a hard time getting damage in.' Akechi thought.

"Hahahaha!!! Die for me, boy!!!" Shido shouted.

"Akechi!!" Joker and Queen said.

Their Personas quickly defended Akechi from Shido's incoming attack. He glanced back at them.

"You! I said don't get in my way!" Akechi said.

"Sorry. But I'm not letting you die. Not after what I already did. So... I think it's only fair if we help you achieve your goal. What do you say?" Joker said.

"You know, Joker, I always thought you were such a show off. Someone who always uses what he has for his own benefit. But it looks like you're not that. You're just a selfless person. Who looks our only for his friends and nothing more. You're just the opposite of me." Akechi said.

"Joker's had history with Shido. He's done nothing wrong. It's all because of Shido that he's labeled as a criminal. So he had a right to not be a terrible person." Queen said.

"Very well then. From now on, you and I are still rivals, but I want us to be as if we could've met years ago. As fine friends." Akechi said.

"Akechi...."

"Yeah. And plus, Joker, you've helped so many people and changed so many hearts....a-as well as taken mine. So just know that you always have you full support. Because the two....no.....three of us are unstoppable." Queen said.

"Makoto....."

"You're right. It's thanks to the bonds we share that our power grows. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Joker said.

Then, Anat and Loki began to glow. Queen and Akechi felt something inside them changing. Becoming stronger. Joker looked at Raoul. And then to the glowing Personas, as they showed their true forms.

Anat evolved once again into Agnes. Queen's silent but humble resolve and love for Joker helped her awaken to this new power.

Loki stood alongside Akechi's fake Persona, Robin Hood. The two Personas then began to merge together and become the newly born Hereward. Akechi's rivalry and newly built friendship with Joker helped him awaken to this new power.

The three of them stood against Shido. He glared at them.

"What is this!? Your Personas.....have evolved!? He asked.

"This is what a bond does. Helps you to come to your resolve. And thus brings out power that was stores inside you from the beginning. And all it takes is a strong resolve and heart to help it surface." Joker said.

"How can you have amassed such great power in so little time!?" Shido said.

"It's over, Shido. You're game is ours to win." Akechi said.

" And the country is ours to decide." Queen said.

"No....You.....Brats.....You can't have me..."

"Charge, Agnes!!!"

"Get him, Hereward!!!"

"Ravage him, Raoul!!!"

All three Personas combined their powers and charged an Almighty attack that would finish Shido.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay!"

The Personas all finished charging and got ready for the grand finale.

"MORNING STAR!!!!" They all shouted.

The attack was launched and Shido could do nothing but take in head on. His power was no match for that of the Fool, Priestess and Justice. The Morning Star did more damage than expected, even shaking up the three that used it.

When then dust cleared, they saw a badly injured and normal Masayoshi Shido grawvling in defeat with his Treasure in hand.

"Gah! No please I beg you! Just please forgive me!" Shido said.

"I'm sure a lot of other people told you the exact some thing. But did you listen? No. Then why should we?" Queen said.

"Ngh.. You really are planning to kill me?" Shido asked.

"As much as I loathe to do just that, I believe you have an apology to commit to before you give up." Akechi said.

"Ugh...okay." Shido looked at Joker.

"I...understand that I wrongfully sued you on false charges. And...that I made your life a living hell thanks to it. I am terribly sorry for what I've done to you, Ren Amamiya." Shido said.

"The only you can do to make up for this is to return to your real self and atone for your crimes. Only then will I accept this apology." Joker said.

"I-Is that all?" Shido asked.

"If you don't, we'll simply force a mental shutdown." Akechi said.

"Very well. Hehe... It's been so long since I've ffelt sincerely apologetic. I guess...that you want this." Shido said, handing Joker the Treasure.

"Once again, I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. But I feel like as I say that, I can still reform in some way." Shido said.

"Father......am I.....still a cured child for you?" Akechi asked.

"Akechi....you were....but know....seeing how much you've grown...it makes me happy that you were willing to help your corrupted father. Thank you." Shido said.

"......."

"You all have my sympathy. You have bested me and now have me pinned in a corner. You Phantom Thieves truly are....one of a kind." Shido said as he faded away back to the real one.

"Dear Father.....thank you..." Akechi said.

"That must've been hard for you, Akechi." Queen said.

"No. I'm fine. I find it all rather amusing to finally see the man who is still my father come to his senses. I suppose I have you to thank for this." Akechi said.

"But....Akechi....how are you alive?" Joker asked.

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean? I simply came here for my own purposes. I needn't remind of our last encounter." Akechi said.

"But I shot you in the head and yet you're here right now. Make sense of that, Akechi." Joker said.

"I find it rather satisfying to see you so baffled. The answer is simply. I may have died, but my Persona lived on. Loki still had it in him to not give in and even bring me back to life. If that so answers your question." Akechi said.

"So...you just had your power keep you going." Queen said.

"Yes. However, I feel it's only necessary that we cross paths another time." Akechi said.

"What? Why?"

"Now that my father will hopefully be confessing his crimes, my name is sure to pop up in interrogation. So I made up my mind to stay hidden from the real world for as long as I can." Akechi said.

"You're staying here!? But all the Shadows and the distortions." Queen said.

"Oh. Yes. I've neglected to tell you. Did you not notice how this Palace isn't being destroyed?" Akechi asked.

"Oh. Yeah. That's odd. Usually that always happens when we beat the Palace ruler." Joker said.

"Well now take into account that I'll be staying in this world." Akechi said.

Didn't take long to figure out the rest from there.

"Akechi? You mean to say..."

"Masayoshi Shido's Palace....is now MY Palace." Akechi said.

"You....but how?" Joker asked.

"I'm his son. It's only natural that I take the lead on this and stir this ship on the right path." Akechi said.

"But, won't that effect Shido's heart?" Queen asked.

"If Shido is no longer here, then I'm free to use this Palace as I please. No problem whatsoever." Akechi said.

"But...."

"Why don't we save this discussion for another time? I've already taken care of your friends. They should be back in the real world thanks to the Shadows." Akechi said.

"You truly are mysterious, Akechi. If you ever want to check up once in awhile, just call us to Mementos. We're happy to give you updates here and there." Joker said.

"I suppose that is our new promise?" Akechi asked.

"Sure is." Queen said.

"Very well. I know full well that nothing in this damn world is actually promised, but if it's you two, I can see it being fofilled." Akechi said.

"No, Akechi."

"Hmm..."

"If you open your eyes and look, the you'll see that everything is promised." Joker said.

"Always so optimistic, Joker." Akechi said.

The three of them gave each other one final glance and parted ways. Akechi said he'd stir this Palace in the right direction, so Joker and Queen would hope he'd live you to doing just that. They headed for the exit and looked back at the Palace one last time.

"I hope Akechi-kun will manage here." Makoto said.

"He'll be fine. After all, he's got Hereward with him." Ren said.

"Yeah. His father has had a change of heart, so we'll leave the rest to Akechi-kun." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Still though, who would've thought that he'd still be alive and kicking?" Ren said.

"No matter how much he's suffered, we know now that we can always count on Goro Akechi." Makoto said.

"Yeah. And..."

"Yeah?"

"We can also count on each other. Because of the bond we all share." Ren said.

"That's right. Our bonds will always bring us together, no matter what. And....you helped us realize that, Ren." Makoto said.

"I know. Our bond specifically. I know that we can make it happen because of it." Ren said.

"Hey. Do you think Akechi is watching us right now?" Makoto asked.

"I don't believe so." Ren said.

"Good."

Makoto then tugged Ren into a kiss. And he was pretty surprised as well. But loved it nonetheless. As much as he loved her. She was his Makoto Niijima.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, RenRen."

"Honestly, those two don't think I can see what they're doing right now? Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They're destined for greatness after all." Akechi said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> I'm gonna make it up for yesterday by doing another Shumako fanfic later today!! So keep your eye out for that!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheShumakoThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
